Papillon Yuzu
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Yuzu was a normal horny girl one day until she met Sora Shuinin, who tells her she is one of the legendary Papillon Senshi who will save the world and defeat the LDS Dynasty. She then meets the mysterious guy named Tomato Dream, who she falls in love with. Fruitshipping. Hentai
1. Butterfly 1-Papillon Yuzu

Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 1-Papillon Yuzu

**Sayuri Lapis: Well, I wanted to write this because I felt like writing a Magical Girl fanfic. This is going to be a Yuya x Yuzu story, so it is a Fruitshipping. Hentai is included, so don't like, don't read. There is no dueling but there is a ton of romance that you will enjoy and it is sort of AU. I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Arc V.**

"Damn that teacher!" Yuzu screamed. "She made me stay after class for detention because I didn't complete my homework!"

She then looked at her watch. "Aaahhhh!" I am late for work!"

Yuzu ran to the crowded part Maiami City. "Damn it!" She cussed. As she ran into the pub called Papillon, she saw her boss standing next to the door. "Late for the 2nd time this week Yuzu-chan! Change into your lingerie!" He shouted.

"Yes sir." The pink haired girl muttered. She looked at her work uniform. It was pink bra and underwear and decorated with butterflies and roses and lace covered it as well. "I don't feel like wearing it today." She looked around the room and saw a maid costume. "That looks better." She squealed and took it off of the mannequin.

Masumi Kotsu was wearing a black thong and high black boots along with a black lace bra and sitting next to an older man, who was pouring alcohol into a cup. "Would you like anything else master?" She sweetly asked.

"No thanks Masumi-chan. I want to see that girl, the strong one who has pink hair and lovely periwinkle colored eyes." He said. "What was her name again?"

"Oh, you mean Yuzu-chan?" Masumi asked and winked. "Yeah, Yuzu Hiragi-chan!" He said drunkenly. Masumi Kotsu looked around and stood up. She walked up to the boss. "My master wants to see Yuzu-chan!" She told him.

"Ah!" He said and looked around. "Yuzu-chan! Come out to see your master!"

"Coming boss." Yuzu called out and walked seductively out of the changing room. "Yuzu-chan…" Masumi started.

"Don't I look good Masumi?" Yuzu asked. "It looks unsuitable for this place…" The black haired girl started. "Where is your lingerie Yuzu?" The boss angrily asked. "It's in the changing room still; I didn't feel like wearing it today, so I wore this. I found a mannequin wearing it." She explained.

"This is a lingerie pub, Not a maid café you nitwit!" He furiously yelled. "Whatever. Let me arouse him." Yuzu stuck her tongue out at him. The boss couldn't say anything else.

"I heard you called me master." Yuzu sweetly called out and hung her chest above him. "Does this feel good master?" She asked as she rubbed her breasts against his head. "Y-Yes, this feels like heaven." He moaned.

Masumi was getting into it as well, rubbing her breasts against his arm. As Yuzu was rubbing, she laughed and as soon as she was done rubbing, she stood back up and noticed an ugly brown thing between her chest.

"What's this?" She asked, taking it out. "Yuzu-chan!" The boss yelled. "Put that back on his head!" "Wait, is this a wig?" She asked, looking down at the grown man's bald head. The grown man was speechless.

Yuzu and Masumi then started to giggle, and then they laughed so hard. "A wig!" The pink haired girl laughed so hard, she banged the couch.

"Put it back on his head right this instant Yuzu-chan!" The boss screamed. "Fine." Yuzu grumbled as soon as she stopped laughing and put it back on his head. Masumi was still snickering though.

After closing time, Yuzu and Masumi were in the staff room. Yuzu was standing in front of the boss's desk while Masumi was sitting on the side of it.

"YUZU-CHAN!" The boss screamed. "I AM VERY ASHAMED OF YOUR BEHAVIOR TOWORDS THAT CUSTOMER!"

"It wasn't my fault, as I was arousing him, the wig popped off of him." Yuzu explained. "Not only that, but you wore a maid outfit instead. Don't you know that our customers were frowning on you because of what you wore earlier?" The boss asked.

Yuzu shook her head. "I will punish you…" The boss started, "Under the name of moon!" He did a pose that was similar to Sailor Moon. "You shall pay 90.00 for breaking the uniform code!" He said.

The pink haired girl then took his tie and yanked it. "Are you sure you really want to do that?" She asked. "Y-Yes, why?" He asked.

"I will tell your wife that you keep abusing your customers by making them paying them fees and not letting them wear whatever they want. Or maybe I should tell her about your relationship with Masumi-chan right here." She said. "Is that fine with you Masumi-chan?"

The black haired girl nodded, "That is fine with me.

The boss then turned pale. "N-No, don't do that." He stuttered. Yuzu smiled, "Hee hee." She snickered.

In the streets of Maiami city, a little blue haired boy roamed the streets with a lollipop in his mouth. "So master says there is Papillon Senshi here?" He asked.

While he was walking, he saw a pink haired girl walk out of a place. "Papillon?" He asked. A smell then came across his nose. "This smell…" He started. "This is the smell of the senshi!"

"Uugghh, he still made me pay 90.00." Yuzu muttered as she put 3 quarters into the vending machine. "What an asshole he is!" She said drunkenly and kicked the bottle. "Ouch!" A voice said. "Huh? Who is that?" She asked.

A little boy with blue hair and a blue suit with a lollipop in his mouth walked over to her. He then sniffed her. "Hey, why are you sniffing me twerp? You elementary school students should be in bed by now!" Yuzu snapped, looking ticked.

"Well, excuse YOU, I don't go to school." He said and continued to sniff her. "Just as I thought, you are one of them!" He said.

"What are you saying?" Yuzu asked. "Who am I one of?"

"Allow me to introduce myself." The little boy cleared his voice and looked at her. "My name is Sora Shuinin, and I am trying to look for the Papillon soldiers that will save this world from the mean LDS Dynasty."

"Papillon Soldiers? LDS Dynasty?" Yuzu asked. "I don't get this, you have the wrong person!" She said and started to walk away. "You may walk away from me, but you can't walk from your fate." He said.

Yuzu stopped walking and looked at Sora. "What do you mean by that?" She nervously asked. "You have a pink butterfly birthmark on your arm right?" He asked.

"Yeah. You mean this?" She said and rolled up her sleeve. A pink colored birthmark in the shape of a butterfly was on her skin. Sora nodded. "That means you are one of the destined Papillon Soldiers. Now say this, "Pinky Rose Power!" He said. "I don't need to say it." Yuzu snapped and walked away. "Wait, you need to transform. The minions of the LDS Dynasty are loitering around Maiami City, they could capture you!" Sora yelled.

"I don't care. You can recruit another Papillon Soldier, any other soldier but me!" She yelled. _What an impolite and rude girl. _Sora thought.

"Papillon Soldier, what is that?" She asked as she was walking. "The Papillon Soldiers are the vulgar and slutty girls that need to be defeated." A voice said.

"What?" Yuzu asked. She looked up and saw a man on top of a building. "You are one of the vulgar Papillon Soldiers that need to be defeated. My name is Shingo Sawatari, one of the comrades of the LDS Dynasty."

"Yeah, big joke loser; I'm not a Papillon Soldier, although some weird boy said I was one back there." Yuzu said. Shingo then jumped down from the building and surrounded Yuzu. "You will be food for our Chairman." He said and looked at her arm.

"That butterfly on your shoulder is proof you are one of the soldiers. Now come along, Chairman would never hurt you." Shingo said and squeezed her neck.

"Stop…It…" Yuzu gasped. Sora then ran around the corner and saw what was going on. "Yuzu, shout the words I told you earlier! Pinky Rose Power!" he said.

"Ok…Pinky…Rose…Power…" Yuzu gasped again. A pink flash then surrounded her. "This is…" Shingo squinted letting go of her and trying to cover himself from the light.

Yuzu did a twirl and a pink bra appeared along with a mid-length skirt along with a robe and her hair had pink butterflies instead of her goggles. The look finished off with high pink heels.

She opened her eyes and did a wink. "Do not fear, the soldier of the roses, Papillon Yuzu is here!" She said. "Great Job Papillon Yuzu!" Sora said. "You look so cool."

Shingo smirked. "What is so funny Shingo?" Yuzu asked. "Nothing, it's just that you are such a joke, Chairman has been looking for Papillon Soldiers to feed her, and you are one of them!" He said and sprung towards her.

"Papillon Yuzu! Say Pinky Vibrator, come to my hand!" Sora yelled. "Ok…" Yuzu said. "Pinky Vibrator, come to my hand!" She shouted and put her hand in the air. A pink shine came to her hand and disappeared. The vibrator was white and had a pink gem at the end. "Turn it on and aim it at Shingo!" Sora said.

"Hah, I don't think you'll be ready for that. First, you have to face my clones." Shingo smirked. Black figures then appeared. "Aim the vibrator at them!" Sora shouted.

Yuzu nodded and turned the vibrator on and pointed the vibrator to them. Pink circles shot out of it and the minions soon died off.

"Tch, you won't get away with this." The brown haired boy said and jumped over to Yuzu. "What are you…?" Yuzu started, but Shingo kissed her on the lips. "Looks like I need to do some seduction on you." He whispered and his fingers trailed down her legs and up her skirt.

_No!_ Yuzu screamed in her thoughts. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" A male voice shouted. Shingo and Yuzu looked up and saw a mysterious shadow. "I will introduce you two people that are part of the audience. Shingo Sawatari and a nameless maiden!"

"Who are you?" Shingo asked. "My name is Tomato Dream! And you have nerve to go rape a woman! Let her go or I will release my fruity deluxe attack!" Tomato Dream said.

"Like I would ever do that! She's food for our Chairman!" Shingo shouted. "You have such nerve to do that. Fruity Deluxe Attack!" He shouted and shot out a bunch of fruit bombs. "Nooo! Please forgive me Chairman!" Shingo screamed as he disappeared.

"Wow…" Yuzu started. "Papillon Yuzu! Great Job!" Tomato Dream said. "Thank you…" Yuzu started but then fainted to the ground.

"Master, She's low on energy! Can you help refill her Tomato Dream?" Sora asked. Tomato Dream shook his head. "But she needs to do sex with you so she can transform into Papillon Yuzu again!" Sora exclaimed.

"When she falls in love with me, she will do it. But for now, give her this." Tomato Dream said and handed him a vibrator. "This is…!" Sora exclaimed. "Give it to her." Tomato Dream said.

To be continued in Butterfly 2-Tomato Dream


	2. Butterfly 2-Tomato Dream

Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 2-Tomato Dream

**Sayuri Lapis: For any of you that don't know what Papillon means, it means butterfly in French and Senshi is Japanese for soldier. If anyone wants to know how Yuzu's costume looks like, I based it off of this anime called Papillon Rose. Look up the anime and if you see a picture of a pink haired girl with a yellow haired girl and brown haired girl, the pink haired girl's costume is basically Yuzu's costume. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V.**

"Huh…Where am I?" Yuzu moaned as she opened her eyes. "You're in your bedroom of course." A familiar voice said.

"Huh?" Yuzu sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was in her bedroom alright, Sora sat next to her on a chair. "You fainted yesterday, so I brought you here to your home." He explained.

"Thanks Sora, and…HEY!" She yelled at the last word. "How did you know I live here?"

The blue haired boy smiled, "My instinct I suppose." He answered her. "Get out my house! My dad will probably think of you as a stranger." The pink haired girl yelled. "That's no longer a problem." Sora told her as he licked his lollipop.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuzu asked. "When I brought you home, I hypnotized your father so he would think I am your lifelong brother. Now that I am part of your family, I can keep a close eye on you." The blue haired boy said. Yuzu felt like she was going to faint. "Don't worry; I studied human customs so I won't be that much trouble."

"That's not the problem!" Yuzu said. "What's the problem then?" Sora asked. "You becoming part of my family! I always liked being an only child. Why do you have to come in?" Yuzu whined. "I need to keep a close eye on you because you are one of the Papillon Senshi."

"No, I am not a Papillon Senshi!" Yuzu screamed. "Yes, you are. What does that pink butterfly mark on your shoulder mean then?" Sora pointed to her left arm.

Yuzu then looked at her arm. She then remembered what happened last night. "I guess last night wasn't a dream after all." She murmured softly.

"Before I forget, take this." The blue haired boy took out a white vibrator with a butterfly on it and a pink gem on the end. "What's this?" Yuzu asked. "That is a vibrator. You need to masturbate for half an hour so you can transform into Papillon Yuzu again." Sora explained.

"Ok, thanks." Yuzu muttered. She then looked at her clock, it said 8:15. "Shit! School begins in 15 minutes!" She yelled and got up.

After rushing through hygiene and breakfast, she ran out of the house. "Why are you going with me?" She yelled. "I have to keep a close eye on you!" Sora answered. "You can't go with me to school; you're a kid! Go scat away!" Yuzu yelled.

"I'll figure out something!" Sora called out. "Just run to school!"

Yuzu nodded and continued to run as fast as she could. Soon, she arrived to school and sat down at her seat. "Late again ?" The teacher scolded.

Yuzu hung her head down. "As your punishment, you will stand outside of this classroom holding two buckets." She said.

Yuzu stood outside of the classroom holding the two buckets. "What a mean teacher!" She grumbled. "Yuzu!" A familiar voice called out. Yuzu looked in the opposite direction and gasped. She saw Sora wearing the uniform.

"H-How…" She stammered. "I hypnotized the principal into thinking that I am a student here. Is this your classroom?" He asked, licking a lollipop.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to scat!" Yuzu gnashed her teeth. "I already told you earlier, I need to keep an eye on you." The blue haired boy told her.

"I am a teenager, not a child. I should be watching over you!" Yuzu yelled.

" !" The teacher scolded, opening the door. "Do not yell in the hallway! And what's that kid…" She stopped talking when Sora showed her a swirly lollipop.

"My name is Sora Shuinin, when I put this lollipop away, you will think I am part of your class. I also want you to think Yuzu is a kind student who does not mean any mistake is that clear?" He asked. The teacher nodded. "Come in Sora Shuinin."

Yuzu and Sora arrived into the class and the class started to murmur. Sora then took out his lollipop again and hypnotized the class and took the seat next to Yuzu. "You are such a rotten kid." Yuzu muttered under breath.

"Watch your mouth; I can always make things worse for you." Sora warned her, licking the lollipop again.

The pink haired girl then closed her mouth. "Anyway Class, we have a new student. He just moved here to Maiami City. Please be kind to our new classmate."

"Whatever." Yuzu shrugged. Sora just kept licking his lollipop. "Come in." She went to the door and said. The student came in. He hand red and green and red eyes. He wore goggles on his head.

"Wow! He looks hot." Some girls giggled. "Class, meet Yuya Sakaki. Please be kind to him for the time being." The teacher said.

Sora stopped licking his lollipop and looked at the new student. "Master." He muttered under his breath. Yuya looked around at the class and stopped when he saw Yuzu. "I would like a seat next to that pink haired girl." Yuya told the teacher.

"Sure, please leave that seat Tomoko." The teacher said. The brown haired girl nodded and walked over to a different seat.

The red and green haired teen went over to the seat next to Yuzu and sat down. He looked at her, which creeped her out.

"Why are you looking at me?" The pink haired girl asked. "Nothing." Yuya muttered and faced the front of the classroom. "What's your name?" He then asked.

"Yuzu. Yuzu Hiragi." She mumbled. _He looks kind of familiar. I feel like I have seen him somewhere. _Yuzu thought. Sora smiled and bit out of a candy bar.

Meanwhile, in a castle, a tall lady sat on a chair surrounded by male servants, who were fondling her and groping her. She opened her eyes and saw all of her servants kneeling below her.

"Please Himeka-sama! Give me another chance!" Shingo begged. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU HAVE DISSAPOINTED ME SHINGO!" She roared. The brown haired boy whimpered and hung his head down.

"Allow me to go next Chairman Himeka-sama, I, The star fighter Hokuto will find the Climax Gem for you. After all, Shingo failed to find it because he is too stupid." A purple haired man bowed to the woman and kissed her hand. "Hokuto, you may go find the Climax Gem while I punish Shingo Sawatari here." The woman glared at Shingo coldly.

"Very well." Hokuto smirked and faded away, leaving glitter. "As for you!" The chairman growled at Shingo, "Come over here."

The brown haired boy nervously approached her. "Eat this." She gave him a blue jelly bean. Shingo nodded and ate it. After a few seconds, Shingo felt a pleasurable sensation. "Wh-What is this sensation?" He moaned.

"It's a candy called Cum. After you eat it, you will feel so good that you will ejaculate more than usual. But after a while, you will feel intense pain." The chairman hissed.

Shingo's moans soon turned to screams of pain. "I WON'T REPEAT THE MISTAKE AGAIN CHAIRMAN! FORGIVE MEEE!" He yelled.

Soon, it was the end of the school day. "Where are we going to go now?" Sora asked as he and Yuzu were leaving the building. "I have to go to work." Yuzu answered.

"Where?" The blue haired boy asked. "I have to go to Papillon. It's a café where I work at." The pink haired girl answered him.

Soon, they arrived to the café. "You stay here. I need to change into my uniform."

"I need to be with you though. What if someone gropes you?" Sora asked. "Look Sora, you're just saying that so you can gawk at my body." Yuzu said.

"Not true. I don't even like your body anyway, your boobs are small as golf balls and your thighs are as fat as cow blubber." The blue haired boy snickered. That comment really ticked Yuzu off.

"Why you little brat…" She growled. "Yuzu-chan!" A familiar voice rang. The pink haired girl turned around and saw Masumi approach her, wearing her uniform.

"Hey Masumi-chan! What's up?" Yuzu asked. "Nothing, I'm just so excited about my date with my new boyfriend!" The black haired woman giggled. "That's great!" The pink haired girl congratulated. "I hope you and your boyfriend will get along well."

Masumi then looked at Sora. "Who's this boy?" She asked. "He's my little brother." Yuzu answered her. "I thought you said you never had a little brother." Masumi said.

_Shit, she's right. _She thought. "Well, he lived with my aunt and uncle the whole time." Yuzu lied.

"I see, he's so cute though!" She squealed, hugging the blue haired boy. _She doesn't even know what he is like. _Yuzu thought. "Nice to meet you Masumi. I think you would make a better sister than Yuzu nii-chan here." Sora said, looking at Yuzu.

"Why is that?" The black haired girl asked. "Yuzu nii-chan is mean, like when I told her that her thighs are as fat as cow blubber, she called me a brat." Sora sobbed.

"How mean of you Yuzu-chan! He's a sweet adorable little angel. You don't have to get so mad when someone says something." Masumi scolded Yuzu and buried the little boy's head in her breasts. Sora snuck a look at Yuzu and stuck his tongue out at her.

Just as Yuzu was going to beat up Sora, her boss came in. "Girls, we have customers waiting." He snapped. "Coming." Masumi said and put Sora down on the floor. "I'll see ya." She whispered and kissed the green eyed boy on the cheek. "Come on Yuzu." The boss sighed. He glared at her when he saw Sora next to her. "Yuzu, who is that little boy?" He asked.

"He's my little brother." The pink haired girl answered. "I'm sorry, but children are not allowed here. This is an adult café. I'm going to have to kick him out on the streets." The boss said.

The blue haired boy then took a lollipop out and showed it to the boss. "My name is Sora Shuinin, as you look into this lollipop, you will let me into this café at all times and think of me as an adult. You will also think of me as an employee right?" He asked. The boss nodded dumbly. "Now go on to your job."

Yuzu and Sora walked out to the table number and gasped to see who was there.

To be continued in Butterfly 3-Papillon Masumi

**Sayuri Lapis: Meh, I felt like ending it there. Remember to review and fave if you like it. **


	3. Butterfly 3-Papillon Masumi

Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 3-Papillon Masumi

**Sayuri Lapis: I made a mistake in Yuzu's appearance. She does not wear a skirt or boots like in chapter 1. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V or Papillon Rose, which I got the idea for this story from. **

"Y-Yuya?" Yuzu gasped. The green and red haired teen smiled. "Hey Yuzu, You work here?" He asked. "Y-Yeah." The pink haired girl answered him. "Would you like anything?"

"I would like some juice as my drink please." The teen said. "Y-yes master." Yuzu muttered and walked away. Sora then sat down next to Yuya.

"Master, why did you come here?" He asked, licking his lollipop.

"I wanted to know how you were doing." Yuya answered. "It's only been a day; we haven't fought any enemies yet today." Sora said.

"How is Yuzu doing with her new power?" The red and green haired teen asked. "She still doesn't believe she's a Papillon Soldier. I tried to tell her that the butterfly mark on her shoulder proves it, but she's not listening." Sora breathed.

"Well, she'll accept it later on." Yuya told him and looked outside. Yuzu then walked over to their table and placed his drink in front of him. "Here's your new drink master." Yuzu said and bowed.

"Why do you call me master?" Yuya asked. "All maids are supposed to call the customers they serve that." The pink haired girl explained. She then went behind him and buried his head into her chest. "Does that feel good master?" She giggled. "Mmmppphhggmmm…." He muffled into her chest.

"Yuzu!" Sora scolded. "Part of the job twerp." She said and stuck her tongue out. The blue haired boy opened his mouth and closed it.

"Y-Yuzu…" Yuya moaned. "What is it master?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I think that's enough." He moaned. "Ok." She muttered and pulled her chest away from him. Sora then stared long at Masumi Kotsu, who was walking to the boss.

After closing time, Yuzu and Sora walked out into the streets. "Hey Yuzu, can you tell me more about that black haired girl?" He asked her.

"Her name is Masumi Kotsu you know." Yuzu said to Sora. "Yeah, I want to know more about her." The blue haired boy told her.

"Well, Masumi is the same age as me. She lives in a mansion because her father is a famous jeweler." Yuzu told him.

"Really?" Sora asked. Yuzu nodded, "She is homeschooled and she wears a lot of pretty outfits."

"I see." The blue haired boy said. "I wish I could have a life like Masumi, wear pretty outfits, live in a pretty house, eat a lot of good food, and be homeschooled." She sighed.

Meanwhile, Masumi walked into a lingerie shop. As she looked around, she passed by a purple haired boy with a stressed look on his face.

_Where are that damn gem and those papillon soldiers? If I don't find it, Himeka-sama will punish me for sure! _He thought. The purple haired boy then took out a star wand. _Looks like I'm going to use this then! _

"Yuzu-chan!" Sora yelled out. "What is it?" Yuzu asked.

"Can we get that?" The blue haired boy pointed to a toy truck. "No way, get your own money for that." The pink haired girl snapped.

"You're no fun!" Sora pouted. Suddenly, the pink butterfly on Yuzu's shoulder glowed. "Yuzu! That means there's an enemy around here." Sora said.

A shadow then appeared. "I found you!" He yelled. Yuzu gasped. "Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Hokuto, the star fighter. My mission is to find the climax gem and destroy the papillon soldiers under Himeka-sama's orders." The purple haired boy said.

"You will never take the climax gem away from us!" Sora screeched. "Huh? Climax Gem?" Yuzu asked Sora.

"I'll explain later, but right now, shout the words Pinky Rose Power to transform into Papillon Yuzu!" The blue haired boy said.

"But…" Yuzu started. "There's no time, shout the words!" Sora yelled.

The pink haired girl took a deep breath. "Pinky Rose Power!" She yelled. Nothing happened.

"Pinky Rose Power!" She yelled again. Nothing happened still.

"Yuzu-chan…You forgot to recharge!" Sora yelled, looking angry. "Ehh? Recharge?" Yuzu asked.

"You were supposed to masturbate with that vibrator I handed out to you this morning!" He yelled. "Well, that's not my fault!" Yuzu screamed.

"Well, looks like someone's in a pickle. That's great for me!" Hokuto snickered and took out a whip. "The first thing I'm going to do is to do some S&M on you!" The whip cracked.

"Run!" Sora shouted. Yuzu and Sora started to run as fast as they could with Hokuto running behind them.

"You can't run away from me!" He yelled while cracking his whip. "This is all your fault Yuzu!" Sora yelled. "Why is it my fault? I'm always busy!" The pink haired girl yelled back.

"You could have done it when you were changing into your lingerie at work!" The blue haired boy screamed.

Yuzu was silent. She knew she could not say anything about it. A shadow then jumped over from building to building. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Tomato Dream makes his entrance!" The voice shouted. Yuzu and Sora stopped running and looked up in the air.

"It's you!" Yuzu gasped. "In tonight's show, we have a nameless young lady and a little boy being chased by a cruel man!" He shouted.

"Who are you calling a cruel man?" Hokuto asked. "After I get these two, I will get you too!"

"Heh, catch me if you can!" Tomato Dream shouted. Hokuto then jumped into the air with his whip. "Get back here you Tomato Dream, or whatever it is."

Hokuto chased Tomato Dream as fast as he could until his whip hit his arm. Tomato Dream then stopped and fell to the ground. "I forgot to say this, but when the whip hits the person, it causes him to be extremely horny and he will try to fuck the woman that is available. The purple haired male said.

Tomato Dream then stood up and approached Yuzu. "No…" She started but got cut off when Tomato Dream made out with her. "Stop this!" The pink haired girl shouted as he pinned her down to the ground.

"Don't get near Yuzu-chan!" Sora yelled and bit Tomato Dream's shoulders. "Ow…" The red and green haired teen moaned. Sora then grabbed him.

Hokuto smiled. "Well then, I think I'll take this lovely lady." He approached Yuzu and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, her clothes disappeared. "What's the meaning of this?" She yelled. "If you tell me where the Climax Gem is, I will give back your clothes." Hokuto told her. "What Climax Gem? I don't know what you are talking about!" Yuzu yelled.

Masumi overheard the fuss. _What's going on? _She wondered. She took a peek and gasped. _That man is hurting my best friend Yuzu-chan! I won't let him get near her! _

"You stay away from Yuzu-chan!" The black haired girl yelled and ran to Hokuto. As she was running, a blue light shined. Masumi rolled her shorts up and saw the blue butterfly mark.

Sora gasped. "Masumi! Shout Jade Lily Power!"

The black haired girl nodded. "Jade Lily Power!" A blue shine then covered her. After the shine disappeared, the black haired girl opened her eyes.

"The Protector of the Lily! Papillon Masumi arrives!" She shouted. Masumi then looked at herself and gasped.

"What am I wearing?" She asked. She wore a blue bra and thong, along with a white belly cloth with the symbol of the lily, blue puffy sleeves, blue lace socks with blue garterbelts, blue and white gloves, blue slippers, and blue earrings along with a chocker.

"I'll explain later, right now, put your fingers in a heart shape and shout Love Jewel Dynamite!" Sora shouted.

Masumi listened to what Sora said and put her hands in a heart shape. "Love Jewel Dynamite!" She yelled. Blue hearts came out of her hand and shot at Hokuto. "NOOOOO! I WILL GET REVENGE FOR THIS!" Hokuto yelled as he disappeared.

Papillon Masumi then looked at Yuzu. "Yuzu-chan…Are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah, thanks for saving me Masumi. No, Papillon Masumi." The pink haired girl moaned.

"Papillon Masumi, we have been searching for you." Sora said, approaching the black haired girl. "What do you mean?" Masumi asked.

"You and Yuzu are Papillon senshi we need to save this world from becoming sexless. We still have more Papillon senshi we need to look for." Sora said, looking at the night sky.

"That's…Right…" Yuzu gasped. "I am a Papillon senshi too." She showed Masumi her pink butterfly mark.

Tomato Dream then weakly stood up. "Papillon Masumi…" He started. The black haired girl then approached him. "Take this…" He had a white vibrator in his hand that looked like Yuzu's except the jewel and the butterfly was blue.

"You need to masturbate with this for half an hour after you transform into a Papillon senshi to recharge." Sora finished for him. "As for those two, we need to take them home." he looked at Yuzu and Tomato Dream.

To be continued in Butterfly 4-Papillon Serena

**Sayuri Lapis: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	4. Butterfly 4-Papillon S

Papillon Yuzu

Butterfly 4-Papillon S

**Sayuri Lapis: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V, but if I ever did, I would add an arc with the story like this. I would recommend you listen to the Papillon Rose OST on youtube to get the feeling of the story. Oh, and her name is actually Selena, not Serena. **

"Unbelievable!" Chairman Himeka roared.

"Himeka-sama, I'm so sorry, please give me another chance!" Hokuto cried, bowing. "A soldier named Papillon Masumi came as I was about to capture her!"

"Another Papillon Soldier has awakened?" Himeka roared. The purple haired boy gulped. "This is unacceptable! You must grab them before the others awaken!" She yelled.

"Then may I go?" Yaiba asked, walking into the room. "If you are confident, then yes, you may go. You are the only one that has not gone yet." The chairman said. "I'm off then." Yaiba said, snickering.

"Once the world is under control, we will control the sexual energy and have it all to ourselves, how does that sound my dear Reji-kun?" She asked her son. "It sounds like a wonderful idea. Can I follow Yaiba?" He asked.

"Sure, make sure he really is doing his job, you know how he is." Himeka murmured. "Yes, mother." Reji murmured as he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Yuzu-chan!" Sora scolded. "What is it?" The pink haired girl asked.

"You need to masturbate right now! Remember what happened yesterday?" Sora said, licking his lollipop. "Shut up! In fact, I will do it right now!" She said, taking the pink vibrator.

Yuzu took her clothes off and lied down on the bed. She took the vibrator and turned it on. A sensation covered her body head to toe as the vibrator massaged her female spot.

_I have never felt good as this. _She thought. The sensation made her toes curl. After a while, Yuzu felt herself approaching her climax. "I'm gonna cum!" She yelled.

"When you cum, that means you have completely recharged." Sora told her. Yuzu lied there, breathing heavily. "If I can feel like this all of the time, I can't oppose that." She said. "Don't you have to go to Papillon right now?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go right now." Yuzu stood up.

As they were walking into the intersection of Maiami City, Yuzu into the Papillon Pub and saw the boss. "Ah! Yuzu-chan, I was looking for you! We have a new employee named Selena and I want you to show her around and make her comfortable!" He said.

"Why are you acting so nice to me?" Yuzu asked. "Because my new employee blackmailed me that if I don't be nice, she will tell my wife that I am dating other women younger than her." He answered her. "Oh." Yuzu shrugged. _Typical boss, like usual. _She thought.

Sora looked around and smiled. "Masumi-chan!" He yelled, waving his hand. The black haired girl looked at him and smiled. "Oohh…You came Sora!" She pushed him into her chest. "Yeah, Masumi-chan." Sora said.

"Change into your lingerie Yuzu-chan!" Masumi said. "I know." The pink haired girl answered. She changed into her lingerie and looked at the bare mannequin. She longed for the maid outfit but the boss threw it away.

Yuzu walked out into the main room and saw her boss with another girl with green eyes and purple hair in a ponytail wrapped with a yellow ribbon and wore a purple thong and a purple T-shirt. "This is Selena." The boss told her.

"Hi Selena." Yuzu greeted. Serena turned away. "Well, show her around here." The boss said and walked away to his office, leaving both girls alone.

"Well Serena, do you want me to show you around here?" She asked.

"No thanks." Selena answered. "I already know this place."

"Why are you wearing a shirt?" Yuzu then asked. "It's none of your business." The purple haired girl answered, looking annoyed.

"I was just asking, no need to get offended." The pink haired girl said. Selena saw Yuzu's pink butterfly birthmark on her arm and gasped. "Is there something wrong?" Yuzu asked.

"I-It's nothing." Selena replied. "Yuzu-chan!" Masumi called out.

"Yeah?" Yuzu asked. "There's some green and red haired guy who wants to see you!" The black haired girl yelled.

Yuzu walked over to where Masumi was standing. "This guy wants to see you." She said, pointing to Yuya. "What do you want Yuya?" Yuzu asked.

"I want this." He answered, poking her chest with his pointer finger. "You want my chest?" Yuzu asked, looking embarrassed. Selena walked over and pushed Yuzu out of the way.

"Ouch!" The pink haired girl complained. "Hey you…" Sora started, but Selena pushed him out of the way too and started massaging Yuya with her breasts. "What a rude girl." Masumi muttered. After Selena massaged him, she walked away.

"Are you alright Yuzu-chan?" Masumi asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." answered Yuzu after she stood up. She then looked at Yuya, who looked relaxed. "Yuya, are you alright?" The pink haired girl asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Yuya answered. He looked at Selena, who walked into the changing room. Sora was looking in his direction too. _Why does that girl smell like Hydrangeas? _They thought.

After work, Yuzu, Masumi, and Sora walked together. "So Sora, can you tell us more about our duties as a Papillon Soldier?" Masumi asked.

"Well, your duty is to find the Climax Gem, Defeat the LDS dynasty, rescue the other Papillon soldiers, and gather your past life memories." Sora answered, licking a cherry lollipop. "What is the Climax Gem? Who are the LDS Dynasty? Who are the other soldiers? What past life memories?" Yuzu asked.

"Well, let me tell you about the LDS Dynasty first, they are a wicked organization vandalizing the Sex Industry here in Maiami City by trying to find the Climax Gem. The leader of the LDS Dynasty is Himeka Akaba, she is a sex deprived woman who wants it for her own needs, and she will do anything to get it, even brainwashing people to become her minions to do it." Sora answered.

"So that means that guy from yesterday, he's a regular human being?" Masumi asked. "I'm pretty sure." Sora answered. "But what about the Climax Gem? What does it have that the LDS Dynasty needs it for?" Yuzu asked.

"Well, the Climax Gem is a pink gem that holds all of the sexual energy, when it is in one person's hands, that person will feel pleasure for eternity and rules over the Sex Industry." The blue haired boy said. "That sounds so nice, doesn't it Masumi?" Yuzu asked. "Certainly." The black haired girl agreed.

"The LDS Dynasty wants it to control the Sex Industries everywhere all over the world and feel pleasure. If the gem gets into the wrong hands, it will ruin the industries for good." Sora finished.

"So that's what it is. But you still didn't tell us about the missing papillon soldiers and our past memories." Masumi pointed out.

"Well, there are other papillon soldiers that are awakened, but they are trapped in the lair of the LDS Dynasty." Sora said. "Where does the LDS Dynasty live Sora?" Yuzu asked. "I don't know, but it is somewhere in another dimension I am guessing." The blue haired boy answered.

"Where is this dimension?" Yuzu asked again. "You will know everything when you recover your memories, now stop asking questions." Sora sighed.

As they were walking, there was a big crowd. "What's going on?" Masumi asked. "Let's take a closer look." Sora said.

As they tried to get in, they saw a little guy greeting people as they walked in. "Come in, Come in to the Sakurako Clubhouse to have some fun!" He said.

"It's a clubhouse!" Masumi exclaimed. "Oohh…I have never been inside of a clubhouse before! Can I go in little guy?" Yuzu asked the hunter guy. "Sure, my name is Yaiba by the way." The little hunter guy said. "Come on Masumi!" Yuzu exclaimed, taking her best friend's hand. _Sheesh. _Sora thought. As they walked in, Yaiba licked his lips; _this will sure lure the Papillon Soldiers out. Himeka-sama will be so happy with me. _He thought.

As they walked in, they gasped. "Wow, it's an arcade!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Not just that. Look over there!" Masumi exclaimed. Yuzu looked in her direction and saw a group of people having wild sex with each other. "There's even a space for sex! I want to join!" Yuzu exclaimed. "No way!" Sora yelled.

"Aww…Why?" Yuzu asked. "Sex is only for people who are in love with each other, not for silly things." Sora said in a serious voice.

"Phooey, but you are right." She sighed. "There are many more things to do Yuzu-chan." Masumi said and winked.

Yuzu and Masumi walked around to play the games, but none of them interested Yuzu. The orgy was the only thing on Yuzu's mind. Yuzu looked at Masumi and made sure she was completely focused so she could leave.

Yuzu slipped away and walked into the orgy, taking off her clothes and fucking with random guys. "Oohh…" Yuzu moaned. "This feels so good!"

Sora walked to Masumi. "Masumi, where's Yuzu?" He asked. "I don't know, she was next to me some time ago." She said.

"Where did she go?" Sora asked. They both thought about it until they both shouted "Orgy!" They ran to where the orgy was and gasped. "Yuzu-chan! What are you doing?" Masumi yelled.

"Oh hey Masumi-chan, I'm just feeling pleasure." Yuzu moaned. "Get out here this instant." Sora scolded and dragged Yuzu out of here.

Yaiba then went in and pressed a button on the remote. "Now's the time to grab the sexual energy from that orgy." He said and pressed the button.

"Yuzu-chan! Get back to your senses!" Masumi yelled, shaking her best friend. "I dunnoo…" Yuzu moaned and fainted.

"Oh no, Sora!" Masumi yelled. Sora gasped. "This is the work of the LDS Dynasty!" He exclaimed.

"You're right you little twerp." Yaiba shouted. Sora turned around and saw the hunter guy holding a bottle of light. "This is all the sexual energy to find the Climax Gem!" He laughed.

"Masumi, transform into Papillon Masumi while I deal with Yuzu." Sora yelled.

The black haired girl nodded. "Jade Lily Power!" She shouted. Masumi then transformed into her battle lingerie. "Papillon Masumi has arrived, and she will punish you under the name of flowers!" She yelled.

"Heh, catch me if you can you dirty Papillon Soldier." Yaiba laughed. "You won't get away with this!" Masumi yelled and jumped.

"Yuzu-chan, wake up!" Sora yelled, shaking her gently. Yuzu was unconscious.

_In her dream…_

_"Where am I?" Yuzu asked. She floated around until she found a flower. "What's this?" She asked. _

_"It's your flower." A male voice answered. _

_"Yuya? Is that you?" Yuzu asked. "Don't ask questions, look in that flower!" He yelled. _

_Yuzu opened the petals and gasped. Inside was a hot pink jewel. "What is that gem?" She asked. _

_"It's the climax gem! You must keep it safe!" The voice yelled. "Wait, the gem is inside of me?" Yuzu asked. "Yes, you are the holder of the gem! Now wake up from this dream!" He said. _

_The gem then glowed. "What's going on?" Yuzu asked. "Yuya!" She then yelled. "Yuzu!" A childish voice yelled out. "Sora? Is that you? Sora!" The pink haired girl screamed. _

_The pink shine spread everywhere. _

_Exiting the dream…_

Yuzu felt something soft on her lips. She opened her eyes softly and gasped. There was a guy kissing her. "T-Tomato Dream?" She stuttered.

"My maiden, please transform so you can defeat him." He murmured, hugging her lovingly. Yuzu gasped. "Masumi?"

"Shiny Lapis Lazuli!" The black haired girl yelled. The attack unfortunately had no effect on Yaiba. "If you keep attacking me, you're just wasting energy." The hunter guy taunted.

"Masumi-chan, I'll help you!" Yuzu yelled. "Pinky Rose Power!"

After she transformed, she jumped on the balcony and stood in front of Yaiba. "How dare you steal other people's pleasure for your master?" She yelled.

"Heh, that's Himeka-sama's orders." Yaiba said. "Well, feel the wrath of my Rose Pinkish Tickle!" She said, summoning her vibrator from her crotch.

"Heh, feel the Hunter's Savage Feeling first!" Yaiba yelled. "AAHHHH!" Yuzu screamed before she could attack. "How dare you do that to Yuzu-chan!" Masumi yelled. "Love Jewel Dynamite!"

"Heh, no effect on me still!" The hunter guy yelled, shooting his attack on her. "AAHHH!" Masumi screamed, feeling the pain.

Both girls were lying on the ground, hurt. "Well, it's like two birds on one stone, or should we say, two Papillon Soldiers on one stone!" Yaiba laughed.

"Moon Hydrangea Power!" A voice yelled out. "Huh?" Sora said. He then smelled a familiar scent. "This is the Hydrangea Scent again."

A shadow arrived, standing in front of the moon. "Who are you?" Yaiba yelled. "Moon Butterfly Aroma!" She yelled, a bunch of butterflies surrounding Yaiba.

"Nooo! This can't be happening! I was just so close!" Yaiba screamed as he was disappearing. The energy was returned to the people soon after that.

"Wait!" Yuzu and Masumi yelled. The shadow stopped and looked back. "Who are you?" Masumi asked.

The shadow was speechless. "A butterfly who roams the industry quietly in the night." She finally answered.

"Are you a Papillon Soldier?" Yuzu asked. "Yes I am." the shadow answered. "Now I bid farewell, until the next night, we meet again." She said, disappearing in a second.

"A Papillon Soldier who roams the industry quietly in the night…" Sora murmured, trying to think. Yuzu turned around and saw Tomato Dream leave the club. "Tomato Dream, wait!" Yuzu yelled.

"What is it?" He stopped and asked. Yuzu ran up to him and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you…" She murmured softly. Tomato Dream kissed back passionately. After they kissed, Tomato Dream looked into her eyes, "I will now take my leave, and we will meet again someday Papillon Yuzu." He said.

_He said my name dreamily… _She thought, smiling to herself.

On the top of the damaged club, Selena was floating, flapping her butterfly wings. "Papillon Yuzu…" She murmured. "What a interesting soldier."

To be continued in Butterfly 5-The ominous dream

**Sayuri Lapis: I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
